The present invention relates to an information storage medium and a game device.
Games including battle elements in which a player chases or escapes from an enemy character through a maze provided on a game screen are available in the prior art. These types of games (referred to hereafter simply as “battle games”) are simple and have a long history, and are therefore known to have many highly skilled players. In recent years, with the spread of social networking services (SNS), players typically enjoy playing either cooperatively or competitively with other players, and for this purpose, various types of games are equipped with a multiplayer mode.
Typically, however, the multiplayer mode of a battle game is a cooperative play mode rather than a competitive play mode, and therefore players have almost no opportunity to play directly against each other. Incidentally, a drop-down type puzzle game pre-equipped with a competitive play mode has been proposed (see JP-A-10-165649, for example), but a drop-down type puzzle game is inherently different to a battle game in that characters that can be operated by the player do not appear, and therefore the fun of a battle game may be lost if the competitive element of the drop-down puzzle game is incorporated as is into a battle game.